


【安仓】砖酿美酒

by Quaver_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Beta！Yasuda Shota, M/M, Omega！Ohkura Tadayoshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaver_8/pseuds/Quaver_8
Summary: 樱花树下、有我的尸骨。”大仓喃喃道，手指轻轻扣在一起。“酿成的美酒、深得艺伎的欢心。”他扬起嘴角。“山川和种子日夜歌唱着、歌唱着……”“天堂嚼碎了地狱的业火、未锁的金门叮当作响。”“家乡的天空、飞过乌黑的白鸽……床前的和果子闪着光。”“我想回家了。”
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	【安仓】砖酿美酒

**Author's Note:**

> 架空战争背景，是安仓，Beta安 x Omega仓

大仓忠义抱着孩子，狼狈地躲在巷子尽头的一个巨大的纸箱里。  
男人的脚步逐渐近了，应该是个beta。  
大仓往纸箱的角落缩了缩，颤抖着捂住嘴避免自己发出哪怕一丝一毫的声音。  
他闭上了眼，揽着怀里的孩子轻轻地摇。  
马上，马上就好。  
“找到了。”是年轻男人轻佻的笑声。  
面前脆弱的阻挡被一把匕首利索地破开，男人揪着omega的头发将他拖出来扔到雨后潮湿的地上。  
大仓疼得抽了一口气，裹了一身湿泥也没忘记护着怀里的孩子。  
“啧，傻孩子，”男人将闪着银光的匕首在手里花里胡哨地转了个圈，用刀柄挑起omega的下巴，“跟你说多少次了，那只是个假娃娃。”  
大仓不可置信地抬起头，眼珠是深灰色的，像扑棱棱飞过屋宇的大群鸽子。  
他急促的呼吸声中夹了几声抽噎，omega用力摇着头爬回那个纸箱，“怎么可能…怎么可能…你在胡说！哈哈！别想骗我！你们就是…就是想把孩子抢走卖掉！好赚点儿肮脏的破钱！我都知道…都知道！别想骗我…不要骗我啊……”他自顾自的哭了起来。  
年轻beta似乎有点不耐烦，他几步上前去将omega再次拖出了他藏身的纸箱，一脚将他踹到墙上，又拎着他的衣领给了他好几个响亮的耳光。  
大仓哭得几乎没了力气，他伸着手，努力想要阻止男人对他的暴行，可是好不容易碰到对方衣角的手却被毫不留情地轻易拍开，“别他妈碰我，晦气。”  
大仓听不懂这是什么意思，只感到脸颊火辣辣的烧了起来，将他的所有念头都烧得一干二净，他只能依靠着男人拽着他衣领的手勉强跪着，手里死死抱着那个娃娃。  
“人虽然是傻的，可惜了，”男人松开大仓任由他摔在地上，“好歹也是个omega，这身子估计还算够劲儿。”  
大仓的半张脸都埋进了脏污里，他闭着眼轻轻喘着气，肿起来的脸颊导致他无法合上嘴，逐渐漫延出来的口水更显得他的嘴唇丰润柔软，红得鲜艳。  
大仓意识到了，他努力抿了抿嘴，小心地吞了一下口水，嗓子里刀割似的疼痛提醒他已经一天多滴水未进了。  
他没有眼泪可流了，只能抽噎着缩成一团，缓解周身的疼痛。  
男人打量着周围环境，干脆拆了大仓的“家”铺在地上，将奄奄一息的omega扔了上去。  
“听话一点，给你水和食物，嗯？”  
大仓敏感地捕捉到关键字句，他愣了两秒，将手上一直死抓着不放的娃娃安置到了一边，随即乖巧地跪到男人身前。  
男人扬眉一笑，“这么乖啊，”他解开腰带，粗暴地将分身捅进omega柔软脆弱的口腔，“那可得好好奖励你。”  
大仓被这一下顶得差点仰倒，他勉强稳住身子，手却不敢扶到男人身上，只能局促地放在自己的膝盖上。  
或许是omega的舌头和咽喉过于滚烫，男人很快就咬着牙扯着他的头发开始加速，接连几次的深喉撞的大仓眼冒金星，他单薄的身子随着男人的动作摇晃着，像是萧瑟秋风中的树叶。  
终于，酷刑结束了，男人闷哼一声射了出来，omega被呛了个猝不及防，他跪坐在地上，弓着身子咳嗽着，嗓子哑得吓人。  
男人很满意似的摸摸他的头发，“真乖，不过还没完哦。”  
大仓还在低着头喘气，眼前的场景突然天旋地转，他被推倒在纸板上，男人居高临下地看着他。  
“可以发情吗，现在。”疑问句却用的是陈述的语气。  
大仓发出疑惑的鼻音，他用手肘支起半个身子，想看清男人的脸，这样他才能猜测对方要他做什么。  
男人啧了一声，一脚踩上大仓的肩膀将他再次放倒，沾着污泥的皮鞋随即踩上omega清秀的侧脸，“要你发情，懂吗。”他有些不耐烦了。  
大仓受伤的滚烫脸颊被冰冷的皮鞋一踩反而缓解了不少肿胀疼痛感。他呜咽着伸手解开自己的衣服，初秋微凉的空气一激，他瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
大仓觉得有点冷，这种情况他是不太能产生性欲的，于是他艰难的翻了个身缩成一团，这才将手指探进久未有人涉足的后穴。  
omega得天独厚的生理构造使他很快兴奋了起来，他仰着头发出吚吚呜呜的呻吟，经验告诉他，不压抑自己的叫声能更好的取悦别人。  
男人显然被取悦了，他笑着骂了一句，将地上努力着的omega抱到自己身上。  
“想要吗？”他用两根手指夹住omega柔软的舌头。  
“呜……”大仓努力释放着信息素，所有操过他的alpha都说过他的信息素真他妈要命，他记住了这一点，并利用它笨拙地勾引着面前的这一位。  
可惜他忘了，这是一位beta。  
男人等了许久也没见到大仓的反应，“这样啊……”他笑着露出两颗可爱的小兔牙，大仓却感到了一股寒意，他怕得甚至想逃走了。  
大仓坐在男人腿上悄悄移动着屁股，很快被一把拽了回去。  
“让你走了吗？”  
男人随手捡起地上的一根树枝，手指粗细，大约是被风雨砸断的。他满意地摸了摸粗糙的树皮，挑了稍粗的那一头捅进了omega柔软的甬道。  
omega发出凄厉的尖叫。  
粗糙的树皮刀刃似的割着脆弱的肠壁，温热的鲜血被带进带出，大仓的身体因为疼痛剧烈颤抖着。  
“我想回家了……”他挂在男人的肩膀上，突然嘟囔了一句。  
“嗯？”男人愣了一下，手上的动作也停了，他想仔细听听这个疯子在说什么。  
“樱花树下、有我的尸骨。”大仓喃喃道，手指轻轻扣在一起。  
“酿成的美酒、深得艺伎的欢心。”他扬起嘴角。  
“山川和种子日夜歌唱着、歌唱着……”  
“天堂嚼碎了地狱的业火、未锁的金门叮当作响。”  
“家乡的天空、飞过乌黑的白鸽……床前的和果子闪着光。”  
“我想回家了。”他最后重复道。  
男人安静地听着疯子含糊的言语，不知为何他叹了口气，将那根作孽的木棒从omega的后穴抽了出来。  
大仓猛地一抖，但只是轻轻哼了一声。  
男人将他抱起来，又用地上的纸板给他搭了个勉强能够遮风挡雨的地方。  
大仓眯着眼睛，伸着头找他的孩子。  
于是男人将那个破布娃娃放进他的怀里。  
大仓欣慰地笑了起来，掀起衣服将娃娃贴在柔软的胸脯上。  
“今天还没喂奶……”他小声嘟囔着。  
“好，好。”男人蹲在他面前顺着他凌乱的头发，“我还会来的。”  
大仓迷茫地抬起头：“那，会有吃的吗？”  
“会有的，乖乖在这里别走。”男人笑着吻了他的额头，又附在他耳边说，“安田收到前辈讯息，多有得罪。”  
大仓空洞的眼神借着纸板的遮挡亮了起来，“等战争结束……不日到你叫爹我就真是傻子。”  
巷子外传来杂乱的脚步声，是有人来了。  
安田留下身上所有的食物和水，飞身跳上墙沿，很快消失在视野里。  
大仓将手里的娃娃一扔，起身活动了一下筋骨，迎上走进巷子的几个男人。  
安田这该死的小子……他今天必须得杀几个人来泄愤。

安田回到据点，很快有专员迎了上来。  
“大仓前辈说了什么？”  
“他说……”安田示意书记员记录，大仓的声音在耳边响起。  
“我想回家了……”  
——有新情报。  
“樱花树下、有我的尸骨。”  
“酿成的美酒、深得艺伎的欢心。”  
——他的行动没有引起敌方的怀疑，一切进展顺利。  
“山川和种子日夜歌唱着、歌唱着……”  
——情报线已经建立完成，请组织放心使用。  
“天堂嚼碎了地狱的业火、未锁的金门叮当作响。”  
——我方局势良好，胜利在望。  
“家乡的天空、飞过乌黑的白鸽……床前的和果子闪着光。”  
——但组织内疑有内鬼，是靠近中心的重要人员，请务必警觉，以免酿成大祸。  
“我想回家了。”  
——信息交换完毕。  
安田回忆着大仓的眼睛，叹了口气。  
“大仓前辈……多给他拨点资源吧，他很辛苦，这人嘴上说得轻松，我跟他在一起的时候被监视了好一会儿，妈的，一个omega有什么好盯的，我都快把他折腾昏过去了那杀千刀的才走。”  
他自顾自的笑了起来，“他还不让我留药……怕伤势好的太快被察觉吗？”  
安田给情报书签了字，转头看向窗外萧瑟的月光。  
一切都在好起来。  
一切都会好起来的。


End file.
